Second Helpings
by n00dl3gal
Summary: Sequel to "Second Strike." Pit and Viridi have dinner- with each one cooking for the other. The result? A messy situation. SPOILERS FOR KI:U AND SECOND STRIKE!
1. Chapter 1: Iron Chef Skyworld

I know I said I was gonna write a companion to Second Strike from Dark Pit's POV, but I was having trouble finding his voice. So instead, I wrote a direct sequel! Hope you're happy with this instead.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for being my beta and the moral support. Seriously, give this dude all the faves you can.

I don't own Kid Icarus. That pleasure belongs to Nintendo. Maybe if I start working at Nintendo, I could own Pit... plans for the future, maybe?

* * *

Chapter 1

Iron Chef Skyworld

"This is nice," I say, holding Viridi's hand. I feel her head fall against my shoulder.

"I agree. We never get to spend time together like this anymore," she sighs. "I've missed you, Pit." Her voice carries on the wind like a bird song.

"I've missed you, too," I tell her, squeezing her palm tighter. I look at her hair- her beautiful blonde cornsilk hair- cascading down my body and I lean my lips against the top of her head.

It's been three years since I had my rematch against Cragalanche and I first told Viridi I liked her. We started going out- although I'm still hesitant to say that- soon afterward. The problem is that despite all the time we've had, we don't get to see each other all that often. She's always busy doing her goddess duties, and I still need to help Dark Pit train the Centurions. And when we do meet up, it's usually because the humans are making another mess and I have to keep Viridi from going all Reset Bomb on them. It's no fun fighting when your enemy is your girlfriend.

Viridi is looking at my chest. "You've grown, Pit. You have more muscles," she says, poking my abdomen. I laugh at her touch as the electricity between us buzzes. Man I missed that feeling. "And you look older. Not by much, maybe a few human months, but it's weird."

"It's been six years since you first meet me. What do you expect?"

"Most video game characters don't change that much from game to game," she suggests. "Look at Mario."

"And Link, the boy who has a new design every level?" I counter.

"Doesn't count. Those are different reincarnations. Mario is the same person each time. Sure, there's mild change to match the art style, but he doesn't suddenly go from 11 to 17 in the space of one series installment," Viridi lectures.

"Ugh. You make my brain hurt." I think for a while in silence when an old thought pops back into mind.

"Hey Viridi?"

"Yeah?"

"Back when I stayed at your temple while Palutena was controlled by the Chaos Kin..."

"What about it?" she asks, looking puzzled and possibly upset.

"The food you gave me. It tasted odd. What was wrong with it?" It feels good to get this off my chest. And my tongue.

"Huh? Oh, it was organic," she says, shrugging.

"Or-gan-ic?" I sound out the strange word.

"It means it's all natural, no artificial preservatives or sweeteners," she explains.

"So... there wasn't any sugar?"

"Oh, there was sugar, all right. But those burgers? Tofu. I couldn't even think about giving you... meat." She shudders at the term.

"You didn't give me any meat?" I cry, outraged. "NO ONE messes with my meat!"

"But it's so unhealthy! You'll kill yourself eating like you do. Have you ever even eaten a vegetable?" she whines.

"Have you ever eaten barbecued chicken with extra sauce?" I lick my lips. "Hmm, I know what I want for dinner..."

"I can't believe you! I, the Goddess of Nature and a strict vegetarian, am dating a carnivore!" Viridi shouts.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I eat fruit! Melons, apples, grapes..." I remind her.

"All treated with pesticides! It's unnatural!" She's getting really angry now.

"Sure, but no more unnatural than the Aurum," I say, trying to salvage the situation. "Anyway, fruit's not that great anyway. It only gives you half the health of a hamburger."

She jumps up and stamps her foot. "That's it. I can not stand by while you devour every creature on the Earth. I'm coming over tonight," she growls, "and cooking you a REAL dinner for a change."

"I'll eat your stuff only if you eat mine," I tell her, crossing my arms. She narrows her eyes and fumes, but eventually nods.

"I suppose that's fair. I'll be over at 6 o'clock, all right?" says a now calm Viridi. "And we'll each make three courses: an appetizer, an entree, and a dessert. Good by you?"

"Yeah," I grin. "I can't wait, actually."

She gives a wave then disappears in a cloud of flower petals. "Bye, Pit."

I pick up one of the rose petals off the ground. I hold it close to my face. "Bye," I whisper.

. . .

"Wow. I'm actually impressed." Dark Pit (I've stopped calling him Pittoo a couple of years ago) genuinely does seem to be so, if the shock on his face is anything to go by.

I'm telling Palutena and my evil half about Viridi coming over tonight.

"A dinner date, huh? That's so sweet!" Palutena sobs. She jumps up and gives me a big hug. "My little Pit is growing up!" My face mashes into her... chest... things. Even my toes turn scarlet. I hear my doppleganger laugh at my expense.

"You're... you're squishing me," I gasp. She releases me and I take in a deep breath.

"You really do like Viridi, don't you?" Dark Pit asks me when he finally stops chuckling.

I cock my head. "What do you mean?"

The Goddess of Light jumps in to explain. "The humans have a belief that when a boy or a girl comes to the other's house, has a meal, and meets the family- or in your case, the boss- it's considered a major step in the relationship. Many consider it to be almost a mating ritual," she adds with a wink. I feel myself go red in the face.

"What? N- no! I don't want to-" I stammer.

"I'm kidding, Pit," Palutena laughs. "Calm down." Dark Pit snickers, too. I punch him in the arm.

"Look, I just need help, OK? I've never cooked before," I sigh.

"Aww, aren't you sweet, cooking for your girlfriend?" Palutena dabs her eyes. "What happened to the little angel that blushed when Phosphora would flirt with you?"

"C'mon, I'm being serious here. Please? So I don't burn down the kitchen or anything?" I slam my face against the table.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you. I almost qualified to become the Goddess of Food, you know."

"Um, also..." I trail off.

"What?" the other two ask at the same time.

"I kinda want this to be special. Just the two of us. I don't really want to be interrupted," I mumble.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Dark Pit says with an eye roll. And with that, he leaves. I glance back at the goddess.

"I won't interfere. I promise. But I want you to remember one thing," Palutena tells me.

"And that is?"

"My all- seeing eye as finally healed from my botched laser eye surgery." Then she grins and waves her staff. An apron magically appears on her body. Placing her hands on her hips, she looks at me. "So what do you want to make for dinner then?"

I shake off her last statement and gather my thoughts. "The greasiest, fattiest, and most delicious things that are edible."

"So not a salad, then."

"Maybe Jell- O salad..."

"How about onion rings?" Palutena suggests.

"This is a DATE, remember," I moan.

"Right. French fries? With extra ketchup?"

"Yes yes yes!" I cheer. "That's perfect! And for dessert..."

"A Souflee?" the goddess giggles.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I tremble at the thought of trying to eat one of those enemies. Yes, they make look yummy, but that 'cherry'...

"I am- but seriously, a chocolate souffle? Would that work?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"OK, then, go get me some sugar and cocoa from the pantry." I follow her orders and she mixes the ingredients all in a bowl. "Mind scrubbing the potatoes?" she asks me. I answer the question by grabbing the spuds and heading to the sink.

"Oh, you haven't told me what you want the main course to be. Have you made up your mind?"

I think for a second. Then the most wonderful food in the world- full of fat and yumminess- pops into my head.

"I know what to do." I give Lady Palutena a wink and she realizes my thoughts (who knows, maybe she read them through my laurel leaf crown). We shout the dish out loud together.

"BACON!"

Laughing, she whips out a frying pan and a shrink- wrapped bunch of pink pork product.

Viridi, eat your heart out.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Not much for me to say here, huh? Except now I'm craving bacon. Hmm, bacon...

Next time: Pit and Viridi eat! Exciting, huh?


	2. Chapter 2: Om Nom Nom

Yay for chapter 2! Who has two thumbs and loves updated fanfics? EVERYONE WITH TWO THUMBS!

Hee hee.

Anyway, on with the Konpeki Rei (still my beta, still my friend) approved story!

I don't own Kid Icarus. SO DON'T SUE.

* * *

Chapter 2

Om Nom Nom

I glance at the clock. 5:58. Any minute now. I'm waiting on the front steps of the temple, looking for any sign of Viridi's arrival.

"Pit, are you OK? You're shaking," says Palutena worriedly. I wake up from my daydreams and look at the goddess.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her. But I look back to the door and begin tapping my foot again.

"Your hair... you've got flour in it," Palutena tuts. I feel her hands try to smooth down my shaggy brown locks. She groans. "Ugh, why do you insist on keeping your hair in a permanent state of bedhead?"

"Because I like it. And it's not bedhead, it's windblown- style," I correct. I turn my attention back to the enterance. She just shakes her head.

"You're afraid she won't show up," she says quietly. I give a slight nod. She pats my shoulder. "She will. She likes you too much to stand you up."

I stare at the ground. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly, I hear a popping noise and I see a small female form heading up the stairs to the temple. Palutena giggles. "Pit, I'm _always_ right." Then she whispers "good luck" in my ear and leaves me alone with Viridi who has just reached me. She smiles and gestures to her picnic basket.

I take a good look at her. She's changed out of her normal red- and- pink dress for one that is all light pink. Her hair is still pulled to the side in a ponytail, but she's holding it that way with a rose instead of a violet. Her green leggings are the same, though.

I sense her scanning me, too. I'm still wearing a white toga, but the edges have a bit more of a design to them than my everyday outfit. I've also put on some new armbands- they're the same blue as my shorts and tank top, rather than the normal brown.

What? A dude can dress up now and again.

"C'mon, I'm hungry," she tells me, and grabs my hand. I grin back.

"Follow me," I reply and I lead her towards the kitchen.

She gasps when she walks in the room. I spent nearly an hour setting up the table- I kept getting the silverware in the wrong places. There's a light green tablecloth covering the circular furniture with two chairs facing each other. Lady Palutena said that as long as I was careful I could burn some candles, so a deep red beeswax taper flickers in the middle.

"Wow," Viridi says softly. "I was expecting a sticky mat and some broken seats, not this."

I look at her somewhat angrily. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in my romantic abilities."

"But Palutena helped you, obviously."

"...Shut up."

She looks around. Her pupils go wide when she notices a brown food cooling on the counter. "Chocolate souffle? I LOVE chocolate souffle! How did you know?" she asks with an excited grin.

"It's my favorite, too." I eye her basket eagerly. "So, what did you make me?"

"Sit down and see!" she laughs. She plops down in one of the chairs. "Well, what did you make _me_?"

"Oh! Right! First up, we have a lovely potato dish," I say in a mock French accent. I reveal the platter to her.

"French fries? Really? Do you even know how much trans fat are in these things?"

"But they taste so good," I whine.

"I guess a few won't hurt," she answers with a shrug. She picks one up and dips it in the ketchup. "Oh man, it's been too long since I've had something this greasy!" she sighs with pleasure as she chews. Once she swallows, Viridi opens up the container she had been carrying. She pulls out a big orange bowl. Inside are chopped up apples, oranges, pears, and berries.

"Fruit salad?" I question.

"Yep. All organic fruit too, by the way. Dig in," she smiles, pushing the bowl towards me.

"All right," I say slowly. I grab my spoon and take a bit. "Mmm, it's sweet! I like how all the different fruits combine flavors."

"I thought you might like it. Anyway, onto the main course," and out comes another bowl. This one holds pasta- wagon wheels- but something seems wrong...

"Um, Viridi? This pasta's gone bad," I say with disgust. "It's green."

"Of course it's green! It's pesto," she answers with pride.

"Pesto?"

"It's a sauce made out of garlic, basil, and pine nuts," she explains. " It's Italian. It says so on Divinipedia."

"Pine? I'm eating a CHRISTMAS TREE?" I shout, pushing the bowl away.

"No, you're thinking of pine _cones_. These are pine _nuts._ Completely different." Then she puts her face in her hands. "But more to the point- you made me what?"

"Oh! Hold on!" I run to the stove and grab the plate resting there. "Ta da!"

"Is that... is that..."

"Bacon? Yes it is," I finish triumphantly.

"Pit, do you know which part of the pig bacon comes from?"

"Um... the front?" I answer, but not with much certainty.

"Bacon comes from... the pig's side. Mostly the stomach." Viridi is beginning to look ill.

"So?"

"So, whatever a pig eats, when you eat bacon, you're eating it too," she replies. "And pigs will eat anything." She stops and thinks for a minute. "Actually, a lot like you do, Pit."

"I AM NOT A PIG!" I scream.

"Oink oink," Viridi mocks. She pushes her nose up so that it resembles a snout.

"Grr! I tried being nice, but if this is what I get, then forget it!" I bellow, pounding my fists on the table. The silverware rattles.

"Pit, calm down," Viridi says quickly. "I'm sorry for teasing you."

But it's too late. I'm angry and only violence will cure my frustration. I scan my surroundings. I lock my sights on an eggplant (seriously, why does Palutena have one in the kitchen? She knows I refuse to eat them on principle). I snatch it and throw it at the Goddess of Nature. It hits her and splatters all over the place. She gasps and stares at her now- ruined dress. After a while, she raises her head and glares at me. There's a fire in her eyes I've never seen before. Then she smirks. I grin evilly as well. I'm the first to voice our thoughts out loud.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

End Chapter 2

* * *

Whoa, what? ANOTHER fight? Jeez, if this what they do on a date, I can't imagine what they'd do if they were married. Hmm...

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one is really long, though, so it should make up for the lack of length in the last two.

Stayed tuned for the third and final chapter! In the mean time, review/fave/worship me. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3: Hunger Games

Hello again my lovely readers! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I appreciate your "kind" inquiries (_I'm looking at YOU, Dark Lord Gaol!) _into my health. I'm fine, but last Wednesday I went to the doctor's and received a surprise mole removal.

Ouch.

Also, in happier news, a poem I wrote will appear in the book  A Collection of Poets! It comes out this fall. ^^

And now to the exciting conclusion to Second Helpings!

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for betaing and other support. I don't own Kid Icarus. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hunger Games

Less than a second passes before Viridi retaliates. She opens up the picnic basket and draws out a long yellow tube.

"What is that?" I ask in confusion.

"An all- natural lemon popsicle. But it also makes a decent blade!" she answers, swinging it around like a sword.

"Yikes!" I dive under the table for cover.

She lifts the tablecloth and waves in my face. "Hate to sound cliched, but here's your just desserts!" And she whacks the frozen treat across my cheek. The icy-ness of the food doesn't lessen its sting, though.

I roll out from underneath and grab the first form of ammo I can get my hands on- a third of a lengthy loaf of bread. I think it's called a baguette, but what do I know?

Viridi makes a lunge towards my chest, but I block it with my starch product. Soon we're galloping across the room, our "swords" locked in battle.

"I feel like a knight," I say.

The Goddess of Nature just giggles. "You _look _like a complete dweeb!"

"Every dweeb has his day!" _Oh great, why did I say THAT again?_

Whack, slice, dodge, counter. We keep going at it until the ice pop begins to melt.

"Time!" Viridi yells. I pause. "Let me grab the other one."

"Nuh- huh," I respond, knocking the basket onto the kitchen floor. "Now we fight mano- a- mano."

"You mean mano- a- womano," Viridi says quietly. Then she grabs a vial off of the table and blows its contents in my face. I start sneezing.

"Ugh! Pepper!" I sneeze. She just laughs.

"Ah, does the little angel have the sniffles?" she croons in a mock- cutesy voice. I ball my fists. I snatch the plate with the still- warm bacon on it and start slapping the delicious pig flesh in her face. Hot grease soaks her cheeks, which are developing bruises from the impact of the meat.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" she cries- no, literally cries. Tears are pouring out of her eyes.

I end my assault. "Sorry," I tell her.

But before I can even blink, she's gotten hold of the fruit salad and has poured the entire bowl over my head. I rub berry juice out of my eyes. I grin and shake my hair- which not only frees any remaining consumables stuck in there but also barrages Viridi with them. Surprisingly, she doesn't mind that much. In fact, she tries to catch some of the food with her mouth. She doesn't succeed in grabbing any, but she giggles her adorable laugh the whole time.

Eventually, all the fruit is off my body. Viridi and I are both still snickering.

"Sorry about the bacon," I pant. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

She stops her chuckling. "It's OK," she whispers, but the look on her face tells me it's not. She sounds like she's thinking of something. But what?

I find out the "what" fairly quickly. Viridi whips around and now has an entire basket of tomatoes. Seconds later I'm completely red and smelling like pizza.

"There. NOW it's OK," she chortles. I clear my face and look down to inspect the damage.

"This is my best toga! I had it specially made for tonight!" I shout furiously. I glare at the girl in front of me. I point my finger. "You," I growl. "You. Will. Pay."

"Geez, it was a joke, all right? Settle down," Viridi says with an eye roll.

I don't settle down. Instead, I yank the first thing that's within reach- a water pitcher- and throw the stuff inside towards her.

Liquid splashes all over Viridi's top half. She gasps as the cold H2O hits.

Now, remember that Viridi has the appearance of a twelve- year- old- girl. However, the game we're from is Japanese. And the Japanese _love_ making kids look older than they really are. Now think about physics and the laws of nature. When water gets on something, it becomes wet. When cotton gets wet, it becomes see- through.

See where I'm going with this?

Anyway, back to the action. Viridi is throwing a temper tantrum. "PIT! THIS DRESS IS DRY CLEAN ONLY! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

For a preteen, Viridi is pretty well- endowed. They aren't huge, but they certainly exist. No where near as big as Lady Palutena's, though...

… I sound like a pervert.

I'm focusing on two things. Unfortunately, I voice my feelings about these two things at the goddess's command.

"Boobs," I say under my breath. Immediately I regret my action. I wince in embarrassment. But that's nothing compared to how Viridi reacts.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" she screams, running towards me. The force of her impact knocks me against the wall. I groan and slide down into a heap.

I'm being pummeled. "You- *punch* are- *punch* the- *punch* most- *punch* unsavory- *punch* person- *punch* in- *punch* the- *punch* world!" she roars. I see tears in her eyes from both anger and sadness. "I hate you, Pit!"

There's nothing I can do. I deserve this, all of this, I'm an awful person. How can I be an angel if I have such a dirty mind? I can't even have dinner without causing an incident.

_If only I had calmed down when she told me to..._

Wait.

Of course. I have to calm her down.

Viridi is still crying and dealing blows with her fists, but I manage to snake my arm out from under me and wrap it around her. I pull her close- right up against my chest. She gasps. I bring her even closer and grab the back of her head with my other hand.

"I'm sorry," I breath. "I really am. I didn't mean to do that. I just did. I'm sorry, Viridi. Please, don't hit me anymore."

This is the closest we've ever been. Her head is bobbing up and down as I breath in and out. I can feel my toga ripple whenever she exhales. Her tears soak through the cloth onto my skin.

"Pit? Please... let me go," she says slowly, carefully. She's trembling. I stroke her ponytail some more, hoping to make her feel less scared.

"No," I answer. I move my hand off of her cornsilk hair and cup her chin. I point her face towards mine. An old and familiar buzz flows through me. Oh man, had I missed it...

I tilt my head down and brush my- you know what, I've been avoiding saying the word for what I'm doing up to this point because I was worried that if Viridi read these stories and saw the verb, she would sucker punch me so hard I would be forced back into that room in the Underworld where my first game started. But I don't care anymore. I'm gonna come right out and say it.

I tilt my head down and kiss her.

I've only kissed Viridi two times before, and both were way back when I fought Cragalanche for the second time. They don't even belong in the same realm as the liplock I'm getting right now.

Why? Well, last time it was nothing more than a quick peck. This goes deeper and longer.

We keep on going until I'm vaguely aware of someone else in the kitchen. I pull away slowly and look up.

Palutena's there, beaming.

"What the heck? How long have you been there?" I cry as I jump to my feet.

"You're my little angel, Pit. I'm so proud of you." Her voice is full of joy.

"OUT," I shout. I point towards the door.

"Fine. Clean up in here, will you?" she replies and leaves.

"We really should," Viridi pipes in. "This place is a mess." My stomach growls, but Viridi just grins. "Tell you what- you clean up, I'll see what I can salvage for dinner. But no eating anything of the floor. I don't care how much health it gives you."

I say some form of an agreement., still stunned from both the kiss and Palutena's spying. Before too long the kitchen is spic and span. Dishes are arranged on the table and the candle has miraculously stayed lit the whole time. I sit opposite of the goddess. She passes me the still- warm French fries and we dig in.

Soon the greasy potato sticks are gone. Fighting can make a guy hungry. But I still need more.

"Since you ruined the bacon by assaulting my face with it..." Viridi begins.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"...We're gonna have to eat the pasta. All right?"

I close my eyes and nod. She piles the green noodles onto my plate. I stick my fork in, open my mouth, chew and swallow.

"Hey! It's not bad!" I exclaim. "It tastes good. I like it!"

Viridi smiles and gets out of her chair. She runs over to me and gives me a huge smooch on the cheek. I hug her tightly before she sits back down.

A mere twenty minutes go by and we've demolished both the pesto, the souffle, and the last lemon popsicle. Too soon it's time for my girlfriend to go back to her own temple.

We stand outside, just looking at one another, smiling. She motions for me to come closer and when I do, she throws her arms around my neck and plants one on me. It's not nearly as intense as the one we shared earlier, but there's a heat to it that- jeez, do I have to give you people every detail of my life? It is a kiss. A sweet, caring kiss.

"Pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time," Viridi laughs, "let's eat at a restaurant, OK?"

The End

* * *

Cheers to the cutest couple ever!

Wait, you want _more_ Pit x Viridi fanfics? You don't even have to ask! The third installment in the 5- part Second Series (as I call it) will be coming out soonish. Until then: bingle bongle dingle dangle yikkity doo yikkity daa ping pong lippy tappy too taa. ;-)


End file.
